


Marked Skin and Hopeful Hearts

by GoldenFanatic67



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Romantic Soulmates, Slow Build, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Triggers, coldflash - Freeform, maybe smut later, we will see about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenFanatic67/pseuds/GoldenFanatic67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul mate AU where you you find your soul mate through touch. There is a mark left in the place where skin meets skin for the first time. And when Len is brought into the station he stumbles and crashes into Barry. Who finds out his soul mate is a criminal in the middle of his police coworkers. Imagine their reactions if it happened this publicly. Imagine the cop’s trouble interrogating Len because they can’t stop wondering how the hell Cinnamon roll Allen ended up with this guy. Is Barry secretly an evil mastermind? Is Snart actually using the money he gets from his heists to help puppies and protect the bees? Len not sure if he is hoping the guy will come talk to him or dreading it. Mick trying to be supportive, making plans to kidnap the kid if Len won’t try to talk to him on his own. Joe trying to be there for Barry, giving Len a shovel talk. Singh giving him the day off to think about everything. Barry going to Iris, because if someone can help him figure out what to do, it’s her. Iris grabbing some drinks to celebrate, because Barry found his soul mate, and no matter who it is, it has to be a great person. But also to help Barry talk about it more freely, which Barry finds out doesn't work anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrest and meeting

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post: http://coldflash-only.tumblr.com/post/137970199931/soul-mate-au-where-you-you-find-your-soul-mate 
> 
> I am writing this fic but the idea came from coldflash-only's tumblr. I did ask them to write this and they said yes. please enjoy and tell me how you like it. I plan to make this a really long story.

He sits in the back of the cop car fuming at the hot-head sitting next to him. He can feel a headache coming on from listening to him yell at the cops in the front seat. He may be his best friend, but that doesn't mean he isn't going to punch him in the face when he gets the chance.

"Would you shut the hell up Mick!" He looks to his friend an eye twitching. "I don't like these cops anymore than you do but you are seriously straining my ability to think while you scream at him." Mick seems shocked at Cold's words. He sinks back into the seat and looks angrily out the window, Cold doing the same. Once they get to the police station the cops pull them both out harsh and crudely.

"Hey, chill out pal. No need to be so rude." His words earn him another push in towards the stations doors. Once in the doors he and Mick continue to get pushed around. One push is just a bit too hard and Cold ends up falling into a tall, skinny guy. The back of his hand ever so lightly brushing against the kid’s forearm. They both feel a burning sensation and hear a loud sizzling. They both scramble away quickly hissing at their wounds. The kid looks at his arm seeing the red mark start to turn to a black scar with white writing on it. Cold looked down to his, seeing the name Bartholomew Henry Allen in black on his white scar. He knows what it means, apparently so does everyone else in the station. Everything goes quiet and still, Mick being the only one to speak up. "Well congrats Cold your soulmate is a damn cop." One of the cops behind him slapping him behind the head to get him to shut up.

Cold finally looks up to see the kid he is marked to. Being struck with just how attractive he is he momentarily forgets how to talk. He gathers himself back up hoping to say anything at this point. "Really, Bartholomew? what kind of name is that?" Cold mentally hits himself knowing that that was the worst first impression to give to a soulmate.

The kid’s facial expression snaps from surprised to angry. "Yeah well what kind of name is Leonard Snart? Looks like you don't even have a middle name." he scoffs and looks away from him. Cold looks at him sadly knowing he just screwed up his life even more. Then he feels a push from the cop behind him. To the cells they go.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Barry sits there in his lab looking at the files Captain Singh gave him a few hours before. Singh had told him to take the night off and think about everything, maybe look over the files if he felt he needed too. But all Barry could think about is getting his soulmate out of trouble. He doesn't know why he wants to, but he knows about a program the government started that could help. He is thinking of applying for it. It allows you to visit with your marked soulmate in jail, prison, hospitals, and places like it whenever and how ever often they'd like. And after so long with the visits you can go home with them. Barry just sighs thinking about it for the twelfth time in the last few minutes. He hears a knock on the door. He looks over to see Iris smiling at him, Eddie right behind her. He quickly stands up smiling and walking to them. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" He hugged them both.

"Well apart from me working here, and Iris coming here everyday to see her dad? Well we have some news for you." Eddie looks at him with a slight smile. "It's kinda about Leonard Snart" Iris says looking from Eddie to Barry.

"What about him? Is he okay? Wait, why am I worried about him? Shouldn't I be mad? He is a criminal and has a long rap sheet. I mean have you seen the things he has done?" Barry starts pacing the lab floor, running a hand through his hair, and mumbling.

Iris puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him from pacing. "Barry it's okay. he has his problems, a lot of people do. I mean I can't believe I'm saying this but I think you should give it a chance." Eddie nods his head in agreement next to Iris.

Barry looks at them for a few moments. "Okay... so what was it you wanted to say about him?"

Eddie looks at him very seriously before talking, "The owners of the shop are saying they aren't going to press charges on the two considering they hadn't stolen anything. They will have to do community service but no jail time."

He looks at Eddie stunned. "Really? why would they do that?"

Iris is the one to answer this time. "They heard what had happened between you and Snart. It's a pretty well known fact that the unmarked can go off the rails pretty easily. They are hoping just like the rest of us that Snart will turn a new leaf if he is with you, and maybe you will be better too?"

Barry looks at her sadly. "Iris I got struck by lightning and I lived. I'm pretty sure I'm okay." She smiles lightly at him. "I know Bar, just think about it at least okay? You know they haven't let him go yet. You can still catch him, maybe ask for his number?"

"Maybe." Barry laughs lightly at his two friends as they leave. Maybe he should try to catch Snart before he leaves. It also looks like he won't need to apply for that program to see him yet.


	2. The Home Made Out of a Warehouse

Barry approaches the counter nervously hoping they still have Snart in the cell. he notices the way everyone is looking at him as he gets to the counter. Its like they don’t even know him anymore, or are questioning if he is who they thought he was before. Just because his soulmate is a criminal doesn’t mean he has changed at all. He is still the same person. “Hey, do you know if Leonard Snart is still in the cells?” He looks up to his coworker smiling awkwardly. 

“Sorry honey you just missed him. He left in a rush, but he did leave this for you.” She hands him a card with a number scrawled on it. 

He looks at it for a moment and smiles. “Thanks” Barry walks away after that. Heading home to think everything over. He lays in his bed just looking at the mark on his forearm hoping that everything will work out. Barry doesn’t fall asleep for longer than an hour that night.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lenny paces the hideout’s floor trying to think about anything other than what had happened, but now all he could do is think about it. The mark is on one of the most visible parts of him. Even putting gloves on won’t help him get the thoughts out of his mind. He has to find a way to forget this. This will put everything he has done in jeopardy. Everything for those kids and the people who are trying to get better. Lenny is pulled from his thoughts by a soft voice.

"Uncle Lenny?" A little girls voice says. Lenny turns to face her, he sees her with her little brother and a big stuffed bear just as tall as the little girl.

"Hey Ruth. Its time for bed isn't it?" He asks softly walking to them. "Are all the others in bed yet?" She nods taking Lenny's hand, and Lenny picking up her little brother, Noah. He takes them to the bed room with the other kids and tucking them all in. He starts counting all of the kids making sure they are all there. " Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen, Fourteen... where is Fifteen? Where is Cassie?" He starts panicking a bit looking for her. Then he hears the soft pitter-patter of little feet. He looks to the door seeing the five year old walk in from the a-joining bathroom. He lets out a sigh and gets her to bed. Cassie grabs his hand before he can leave.

She whispers to him, "Can you read us a story Uncle Lenny?" He smiles down at her and looks to the others. Lenny finds all the rest perked up and looking to him. 

"I guess I could read a story for you all." He walks over to a shelf with fair tales, grabbing a book. He sees some of the teens from the other room poke their heads in. He sits in the chair in the corner so he can see everyone. "come on in guys. You can sit in on the story too." Eight teens file in and sit around Lenny. Starting to read the story of A prince finding his soulmate is a servant girl in the palace, but being forbidden to see her ever again in his life. 

Ruth pops her head up toward the end of the story, "He gets to be with her doesn't he?" She looks worried. Lenny just has to laugh a little bit before answering the girl.

"Of course he does. The servant girl saves the prince from the evil wizard, and the prince takes to the throne. He even gets to marry her." He shuts the book setting it on the end table next to the chair. He sees her do a little happy dance in bed along with a few of the other kids. "Alright everyone time for bed, and that means you too." He points to the teens still sitting on the floor. Lenny follow's them to the door shutting off the lights as he leaves, "Good night rugrats." The collective goodnight from the kids can be heard through the hideout. He smiles seeing the teens head of to bed with the few that hadn't stayed for the story. Lenny figures he should head off to bed himself. The Warehouse that was converted into a home is running out of space. So far there are 15 kids under the age of 12, 23 teens under 18, and 36 over the age of 18. All left homeless and some are even runaways. He knew how it felt though, and he can relate to them. This is the most he can do to help them right now. Shelter, food, water, and every now and then he can get stuff like clothes. He flops down on his bed, at least he has a room to himself for now, and Lisa and Mick will be by tomorrow to help with the kids again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys another short chapter. They might all be this short just so I can keep track of the stories progress better. I hope you guys liked this chapter. there will be another one posted soon.


	3. Tears and Promised Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, would anyone be interested in being my beta-reader for at least this fic? If so just let me know. I know I often make mistakes in my writing and I don't always catch them before posting. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

___________________________________________________________2 months after___________________________________________________________________

Barry tosses in his bed for the third time in the past five minutes. Tissues covering his whole bed. His eyes and nose all red from crying and blowing his nose. He doesn't know if any more tears should be able to come out from his tear ducts. All Barry wants to do right now is wallow in self pity and sadness, that's why he took a leave of absence from the police department. Hearing that knocking noise coming from his door is not what he wants right now. "Not home come back later" he yells to his door.

"Come on Bar its been two weeks already. Everyone is worried. You can't just come outside when the Flash is needed and then go right back to crying in your room." Joe's voice echoed from the other side of the door. 

Barry just buried his head in his pillow letting out a muffled reply. "Yes I can, Joe...Leave me alone." 

"Alright Barry. I guess you don't want to say hello to our visitor? He said he'd really like to see you right now." Joe talked smoothly and almost in a sing-song way.

"If it is Cisco tell him to come back later." Barry looked to the door waiting for a reply. 

Joe opened up the door just enough to peer in. "It's not Cisco. He wants to apologize in person. I think it sounds kind of worth it."

Barry shot up, "It's not him, it can't be him. Two months and he just now decides he is ready to talk to me?" He starts rambling while quickly changing to appear less disheveled. 

Joe just laughing lightly at his son talking a mile a minute. "He is down stairs when you are ready to talk to him take a couple minutes to get ready if you need."

He stops looking at Joe and then smiling for what seemed like the first time in a long time. "Thanks Joe."

Joe heads back down stairs to talk to their guest some more. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lenny didn't know what he was doing just showing up here with out invite. He desperately wanted to turn back and forget everything he was about to do. Just stop and disappear again, but that wouldn't be fair. At least not to Bartholomew, or whatever he goes by. He shouldn't have listened to those kids. This was all their idea, coming to see his marked soulmate, bringing him an apology stuffed animal. A rather adorable little stuffed fox that Cassie picked out for him. Lenny isn't good with words anyway, at least he is trying. After a minute of standing at the door he rings the bell. Detective West came to the door, something he expected, but hoped wouldn't happen. The detective just stares at him waiting for Lenny to say something.

"Hello detective, I was hoping I could talk to Bartholomew." He shifted trying to seem less flustered than he really is. The detective smiled at him before his expression turning angry. 

"I'll let you talk to Barry, as long as you don't do anything stupid. Like pulling another stunt of not talking to him for two months especially after a big change in his life. He has spent the last 2 weeks not doing anything but crying and turning in his bed. He barely comes out to get anything to eat or drink. So i'll make this perfectly clear for you. If you hurt Barry like that again I will hunt you down and have you put in prison in the coldest place imaginable. Yeah don't think I forgot about your little code name. " The detective seemed very serious about his claims and Lenny didn't want to risk hurting Bartholomew like that. He did only talk to him for a few minutes before hanging up from being so nervous to talk to him. He was surprised that Bartholomew was even that upset about it, but then again Lenny was going pretty crazy without knowing who his soulmate was and where they were.

He let out a breath giving himself a quick mental pep talk. "Okay, Detective I understand everything and I'm here to...apologize." He lifted the stuffed fox to show he was serious. All he heard was a laugh from Detective West as he was allowed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting little bits at a time for right now. I might try to post at least one small chapter a day and then later put some of the chapters together. Please be patient with me, this is my first story and I am very new at it all.


	4. Melting Hopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...I kinda hate myself for writing this.... The feels.... also sort of a trigger warning for this chapter.

Barry came down the stairs not hearing any conversation. "Joe?" He looks around quickly spotting a form in the kitchen. He walked over seeing that is who he had hoped would be there. Leonard turns around and looks to Barry. He could see him smile slightly before he steeled himself. Barry looked behind Leonard, seeing Joe and hearing him say good luck to them as he left the house. 

 

He stared at the door for a long moment, then heard Leonard cough. His eyes snapped over to him. He was extremely nervous now, hoping that this would go well. The next thing he knows Leonard is shoving a stuffed fox toward him still not saying anything.

 

He looks at it for a moment before lightly taking it and examining it. "What's this for Leonard?"

 

Leonard looked at him funny. "Don't call me Leonard. Call me Lenny or Len" he then gestures to the stuffed animal, "It's an apology...I'm sorry."

 

"Sorry for what exactly? Not Calling? You didn't have to get me anything." Barry looked at Len confused yet a bit amused.

 

Len sighs sadly before speaking, " It's an apology for a lot of things Bartholomew."

 

He chuckles a bit at his full name, "Len if I get to call you by a shorter name, please call me Barry. We are marked soulmates after all. But really what is going on?"

 

Len looks at him even more sad than previously. "You drew a short straw getting me as your marked soulmate. I'm no good Barry, and I'm a criminal. I'm also just not ready for this right now. I have some pressing issues that I need to care for before I can even try to be the man you deserve." He looks away from Barry full of shame. 

"I'm sorry to do this kid, but I've got to stay cool for awhile and all you will do is melt me down." 

 

He can't look back up at Barry, because he knows he will break down and try to stay with him. Lenny has to leave before Barry can say anything, so he does. He has a heist to plan anyway.

 

Barry is left standing there looking to the empty space that Len was just at, new tears forming and falling down his cheeks. He doesn't have the strength or heart to run after him. His soulmate must have a good reason for staying away from him. At that moment, just from that thought, Barry sunk down to the floor looking at the stuffed fox and crying. He started to clutch the fox and cry harder, shaking a bit.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A single tear fell down his cheek while sitting in front of blueprints of the National Bank. Len quickly wipes it away before anyone could notice, but it was too late. Mick stopped mid sentence seeing the tear right before Len could wipe it away.

"My friend if you are so torn up about your marked one then go back to him. Leave the robbing to me and your sister." Len looked at him angrily.

"You know that isn't possible. You can't stay chilled out long enough to even get into the place without getting caught. You can barely do that with me. We need this money Mick." Mick nodded to him, starting to help him plan the heist again.

____________________________________________________________________________3 days later____________________________________________________

They get all the way to the vault before setting off any alarms. They grab what they need as quickly as possible before heading out. Right as they exited the building Len and Mick were knocked to the ground. Len's goggles crack and Mick's heat gun breaks. They quickly get up looking for what had knocked them down.

"Looking for me boys?" a familiar voice rang out from a man in a red suit. The Flash. Len had heard a lot about him, and he knew exactly how to stop him.

Len raises his cold gun shooting it at the Flash. "Mick take the stuff and go. I've got scarlet over here handled." He smiles seeing the Flash unable to move being stuck in ice from the shins down. "Now I think it’s time you cooled down scarlet, don't you?" He raises the gun to the Flash’s head, finger on the trigger.

The Flash looked at him in a way that showed disappointment and heartbreak. "Lenny? This is what you would rather do? This is your pressing issue?" Len finally realizes exactly who the Flash is, and yet he keeps the cold gun to his head. Barry starts looking a bit more angry. "You might as well pull that trigger then. If this is what my soulmate would rather do than to be with me then I'm already dead. All you have to do is pull that trigger one more time."

 

Len starts shaking a bit at Barry's words. "Barry you don't understand."

 

"I don't understand what? That my MARKED soulmate is exactly how everyone said he was before we were marked?" Barry interrupted.

 

"I HAVE a reason for doing this Scarlet; don't make me tell it to you like this." And that's when the sirens are able to be heard. Mick came up behind Barry and knocked him out. Len caught him but still surprised at what was happening. "What the hell Mick!"

Mick breaks the ice from around the bottoms of Barry's feet, then throwing him over his shoulder, they left quickly. Luckily their faces weren't caught on the video tapes, and there is no audio.

Once they get back home they take Barry to Len's room and strap him down to keep him from speeding off when he wakes up. Lenny sits in the chair in his room waiting for Barry to wake up.


	5. Troubling Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm very sorry for the long wait on an update. I lost my family cat after having her for 15 years. It took awhile for me to feel okay doing anything again. I hope that there won't be anything else keeping me from writing this anymore. There is some good news though. I have a new beta-reader and they are wonderful. Please go check out their page: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker  
> I hope you all enjoy the new chapter, and many more will be written.

Barry woke up to the light touch of something cold to the side of his head. The coldness dulling a pain that resides there. His eyes flicker open to see a softly lit room and a fuzzy silhouette that is holding the cold to his head. The fuzziness fades and the only thing Barry can think is _Am I in Heaven_. Then he hears the most amazing chuckle and then everything clears up. 

 

"Sorry handsome. No such luck for you." Lenny shifts putting the ice pack on the end-table and grabbing pain reliever and a glass of water. "Come on sit up." Barry does as he is told but groans at the throbbing pain in his head. Then Len hands Barry the pain reliever and water. Barry downs it all quickly, and Len can help but be slightly mesmerized by the bob of his Adam's apple. He snaps out of it noticing that Barry was staring at him now. 

 

After a short silence that seemed like an eternity Len looked down fidgeting with his hands slightly "I need you to understand a few things before you try to leave. I have my reasons for the things I have said. One of them being that I am an idiot. Another being I don't think I am any good for you, you are a hero while I am a criminal.- "

 

Barry interrupts,"Neither of those are good reasons."

 

Lenny lets out a sigh, "I know scarlet. I have many other reasons, but one really big one. If you promise to not run after I take these restraints off your feet I'll show you that reason. And I promise it’s a good reason for what I have been doing."

 

Barry looks at him skeptically, then slowly nods. "I promise, but this better be a damn good reason." 

 

Len undoes the restraints and helps Barry off the bed. Red leather no longer on his body. Instead an old T-shirt that could easily fit two of himself in. The shirt fading but design still there, Sarcastic Comment Loading... That makes him smile. Then he noticed the pants. They hung low on his hips but they were really soft flannel PJ pants, the drawstring tightened to help fit him better. Barry hadn't known he stopped to look confused at his new found clothing, but Lenny did notice. 

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind you were out for awhile and I know how uncomfortable leather can be." His look to Barry is sincere and Barry just smiles a bit and nods to the door. 

 

"It’s fine, but now i’m really curious about your major reason."

 

Len takes a deep breath and starts heading to the door, "Just try to stay quiet. It’s really late at night." he reaches for the door. Turning the knob slowly and quietly. He starts heading out the door, concrete floor not allowing creaks like the wood flooring in Lenny's room.

 

Barry following closely behind Len, eyes scanning the wide open space that is separated into rooms by plastic sheets wrapped around plastic tubes. He sees a staircase leading to an upstairs and an entrance to a kitchen next to the opening of the stairs. His eyes then land on the rooms in the back of the warehouse. Two doors, two rooms. Is the reason behind the door? Is Len just leading him into a trap? Barry's mind is racing at all the thoughts going through his head. 

 

Then they get to the door, Len slowly opening it and quietly walking in. He turns on a small dim lamp that was next to the door and gestures for Barry to come inside the room. As Barry slowly moves into the room he sees the electric heaters softly lighting the room. The little light he gets from that and the small lantern Len is holding allows him to see the beds. 

 

Bunk-beds lined the walls of the big room and a few beds lined up in the middle of the room. Then he sees the little forms lying in the beds, some snoring lightly, others making barely any sound. Barry has to suck in a breath at this, sadness washing over him and tears starting to line his eyes. Then he see the chair in the back, another small form lying on the chair. Barry smiles lightly at the young girl on the chair. She couldn't be any older than 6. He noticed that she was holding a blanket and a book. It was a book of fairy-tales. Barry glances up to the shelves full of fairy-tale and children's books. This makes him smile wider, then he turns to Len who is standing back just waiting for Barry to take it all in. 

 

Barry nods to the little girl in the chair and then Len gets the hint and hands him the lantern. Barry slides out of the way letting Len pick up the little girl lightly. He carries her to the bed next to the door a small marker board with a name written on it. 

 

CASSIE is written in all caps and neatly like an adult had written it, most likely by Lenny, but it was surrounded by swirls and hearts and shapes. He watches as Len tucks her in and makes sure she has her smaller orange blanket right next to her. Lenny takes the lantern back and leads them out of the room just as quiet as they entered. They left the lantern off and by the door in its original spot then closed the door. 

 

"There are teenagers in the next room over if you wanted to see that too." Len hasn't looked up at Barry since they left the room, and Barry can't decide if he is happy that he does have a good reason or if he is devastated by the sheer amount of small kids that are there parent-less as it seems. 

 

He snaps out of his train of thought and launches forward, pulling Lenny into a tight hug and whispers, "No that’s okay Lenny, we shouldn't risk waking them. can we go back to your room and talk then?" Barry pulls back a bit before seeing Len already steeling himself with sarcasm, wit, and unfair charm. He nods.

  
"Only if you never tell anyone about this. No one needs to know about any possible soft spots." Lenny is already heading back to his room and suddenly Barry is full to the brim with happiness. His soulmate really isn't a bad person. He smiles and quickly follows. 


	6. Talk of a New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, a trigger warning for this chapter. implied abuse and bad things like that. This chapter hasn't been beta-read yet but I will change any mistakes as soon as I can or its pointed out. I just wanted to update before I lost the motivation. Sorry for the long absence.

They sat for hours talking about the kids and how they came to live in the warehouse. Lenny knew each story by heart and could tell anyone the story like he had seen it with his own eyes. No matter how sad the story he never showed emotion. Barry on the other hand was in tears at a majority of the stories. The last story hit him the hardest. That beautiful little girl named Cassie had a rough life for a five year old. She was born with Neuroblastoma which is a cancer that should have killed her, but Len couldn’t let that happen. He paid for her treatments and medications. His sister adopted her so that he could take care of her. Her real parents left her in an alley when she was 4 months. Cassie was abandoned after her parents found out she had cancer. The only thing they did for her was leave a note in her basket letting whoever found her how much of a burden she was. Cassie is better off now with Len. She has been in remission for a year now and Lenny seems so proud of her.

 

“Wow scarlet. I didn’t know you could cry so much.” He smirks slightly trying to change the pace of conversation.

 

Barry rolled his eyes and nudged Len slightly. “Sorry I have a heart. There must be a shard of ice where your’s should be.” He wiped away the tears quickly.

 

“You understand why I can’t stop robbing now right?”

 

“I understand why you think that you can’t stop, but there are other ways-”

 

Len interrupted him, “Barry, they can’t go into foster care. You were lucky that you didn’t get placed with a family you didn’t know. Joe took you in, and you knew him well enough that it wasn’t a problem. These kids have no one to take care of them. I can’t pay for them without taking from those that haven’t done anything but bad with their wealth. You didn’t see the other side of foster care. All you saw was a man who wanted to take care of a little boy who lost too much. All I saw was abuse and torture. I can’t let that happen to these kids too.”

 

Barry stayed quiet for a long moment before lightly touching Lenny’s hand. “Lenny I know that I was lucky, and I am so sorry you had to go through that. It wasn’t fair but these kids still need to be in the system. What about their education? What if they do have other family that does want them?”

 

“I have already looked for their families. I found most of them, and some of them even got to go to those families but the others were unwanted. They are learning here too. Lisa and I both teach them classes they would learn in school anyway.”

 

“Len please think about this. You can’t keep up with this. You need to let me take this into Singh. Maybe I can get you into a position with Child Services. You can help with finding good families and maybe become a foster parent.”

 

“I can’t do that with my record Barry. I have done too much to be that kind of man.” He sighed and rubbed his face.

 

“Not if you get married or have a soulmate co-sign.” Barry spoke softly.

 

Len looked over at him a bit of shock showing on his face. “You can’t be suggesting what I think you are.”

 

“Easy now. I’m not saying let’s get hitched and take in 50 kids. I’m saying maybe we can work together and take in a couple kids. But you would have to give up robbing people and go into the station. You need to step forward about what is going on here.”

 

He stands quickly. “Barry I can’t. I can’t be responsible for them being put with an abusive family. I won’t do that.”

 

“It won’t be like that Len! I promise we can check on them every week and if they are with a bad family they will be moved immediately.” He stands and grabs Len’s arm to have him look at Barry.

 

“I don’t think you understand how well an abusive person can hide the damage they cause.”

 

“I do understand. I have worked on those types of case and it is heartbreaking. I don’t think you realize how much forensic evidence I have to process for cases like that. I read every case that comes across my desk like that and most of the abusers seem normal until you go through what they have done. Please just trust me on this. Please.” He looks at him with pleading eyes and hopes for something in Len to give. Lenny sighs as he sits down and puts his head in his hands. Barry stands in front of Len and makes him look up at him. “I need to know if I can take this to Singh.”

 

“You are going to tell him regardless of what I say anyway.”

 

“No Lenny. I’ll just keep nagging you until you say that I can. You still have a lot to learn about me.” He smiled slightly.

 

Len even chuckled a bit before looking back at Barry. “Fine but I want just a day or so to let the kids know what is going to happen.”

 

Barry nods. “You know you could start a residential education facility. They are literally modern orphanages. It might take a few months but government pays for it. We can raise enough money to renovate this warehouse to proper living space.”

 

“Really? I thought that those were being disbanded.” He looked confused.

 

“No, there was talk for it but it never went through to become a law.”

 

Len smiled for the first time in a long time. A real genuine smile. “That’s great...W-we should do that.”

 

Barry chuckled and pulled Len into his chest for a hug. Len wasn’t use to hugs in the slightest but he hugged back after a few moments.


	7. Fate is a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go sour for a few characters. Sad chapter guys just a heads up. Also kind of short. Sorry.

So things didn't go entirely as planned when he went to talk to his boss. Okay, things went horribly. Barry watched as his co-workers took Lenny to jail and forced all the kids to the station only to be thrown to the next available foster parent. Barry was heartbroken when he saw the look on Len's face. It was all anger and betrayal. It hurt so much to watch but it hurt worse that Len refused to see him. Barry sat at his desk just staring off into the distance. He hadn't noticed the people coming in and out of his lab that day. Until he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in awhile. 

"Hey Barry, what's going on with my favorite superhero?" Felicity Smoke beamed as she walked in to the lab. She stopped for a second and moved in to place a hand on Barry's shoulder. "Barry are you okay? What's wrong?"

 

Barry didn't move for a few moments but then he looked over to Felicity with sad eyes and spoke with a broken voice, "I messed up. I let him down and those poor kids. God he was right. He looked so hurt and i did that to him... I can feel how angry he is with me and how sad he is." 

 

She stops for a second but pulls Barry into a hug. "I'm so sorry Barry but you guys will make it through this."

 

They ended up talking and catching up for hours. Felicity gave him advice on giving Len some space and Barry congratulated her on the engagement to Oliver. They went to dinner as well but Barry ended up in his apartment alone and overthinking him and Len.

 

Standing by was never a thing that Barry was use to, but he had to for a little bit until Len was ready to talk again. But months went by without any word from Len, only denied visit requests from him. Barry was slowly going in a downward spiral of emotion. Being so far from Len was really starting to drive him crazy and he knew Len could feel that. They were linked and that meant they knew mostly how the other felt at all times. it was dull in comparison to their own emotions but it was still there. Len was mostly angry all the time but one day suddenly that anger stopped. it was replaced by emotions that were far worse. Dread, fear, panic, and hopelessness were all Len was feeling, so naturally Barry started to worry. He tried calling immediately but wasn't allowed to talk to Len at the time. Barry tried getting Joe to help and even his boss. He turned to his father too. No one was helping and when he was starting to give up his phone rang. The officer on the other end said that Lenny needed him to come in as soon as he could. Barry raced to the prison and tried to hurry along just to see Len and make sure he was okay. His eyes finally landed on him. Barry made his way over and picked up the phone. 

 

"Lenny, are you okay?" Barry was afraid of the answer after seeing how awful Len looked. He was paler than usual, slimmed down like he hasn't eaten in weeks, and the expression on his face said dreadful things. Len started to tear up as he looked at Barry. 

 

"Its Cassie...the cancer is back and she only has a few days left." His voice cracked as a tear rolled down his cheek. Barry didn't know what to say or what to do. He was frozen as he realized how rough this must be for Len and there was no way he could help. There is no government program, no way to go back and change things, No way to comfort Len. All he could do is sit there and say he was sorry. 


	8. Judge and a Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you guys for reading and let you know that I'm trying to update this story a lot more. The story is no longer being Beta read, but I'm trying my best to catch all the mistakes. If you see anything wrong feel free to let me know. Some chapters are going to be fairly short while others might be longer and that's just because I want to keep a schedule. I'd like to update at least 3 times a week if not more.

Barry knew there was only one way to help and that was to call in a favor. He saved a judge awhile back and they said they would do anything to repay him. He didn't know what else to do or how else he could help, but this might be the only way he can help Len. This went against so many of his ideals, but this was his soulmate. Barry found himself in uniform at the door of the judge. He knocked awkwardly on the door. Was this the right way to go about this? It was just their office after all, and he didn't want to be like Oliver. Threatening isn't an option, but pleading with the judge is. The door opened and the judge looked confused at the blurred face in front of her. Next thing she knew she was sitting in her office chair with the door shut and The Flash standing in front of her desk.  
  


"I have a favor to ask of you." He waited for her to respond and hoped she wouldn't freak out.

 

Oddly she leaned back and relaxed. "What do you need? As I told you before I'll do anything to repay you for saving me." 

 

Barry sighed in relief and explained Len's whole situation to her. He obviously left out his personal involvement as to keep his identity a secret, but he know the judge would still be suspicious of him and his reasons. 

 

"So what exactly do you want me to do? Wave all charges against him and set a troubled man free? There has to be some consequences for him." She leaned on her desk and looked at the suited man puzzled.

 

"He has served months in prison already. Put him on early probation or something, but him sitting in there is going to kill him. He has suffered enough and seen those consequences. He also has been in longer than he should have been for his crimes. If you could even call taking children in off the streets a crime."

 

She huffed "Please, I've seen the file for his case. For the amount of kids he should be in longer. Who knows what he was up to with those kids."

 

Barry instantly filled with anger at what she was insinuating. "He would never, ever touch a kid like that. The only thing he has ever done is try to protect them. Have a heart and help him please. His niece is dying and he had everything he was trying to protect ripped away from him. Those kids were ripped away from a place they could call home and forced in separate directions. I've kept tabs on them and four of them have already been re-homed because they were being abused. Which your department has over looked and put more kids in those same homes." 

 

She sat there silent for a moment. She seemed to be mulling over her options and then leaned back again. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. It'll take at least 24 hours though." 

 

"Thank you." Barry said and was about to leave.

 

"One last thing Flash." She stood and straightened her skirt out. "Be careful what you ask for even when it comes to the ones you care about the most. While you might be considered a hero they will not change to be heroes too. Old habits are very hard to break."

 

Barry nodded and sped out to his apartment. 


End file.
